


Delicate Matters

by kurgaya



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He jumped so hard in surprise that he kneed the desk and tumbled to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Character study, sort of. I just needed to write these two because Isshin is such a dear :3
> 
> There are no spoilers for recent chapters.

Isshin smiled when his wife's soft hands reached around his shoulders as she draped herself against the back of his chair, pressing a swift kiss onto his cheek and giggling when her curled golden locks tickled his neck. "Are you working?" Masaki asked, her voice lifting curiously at the end as she scanned the desk for his paperwork, folders, and stained tea cup. The answer was clearly 'yes' but the doctor leaned back into her welcome embrace anyway, humming happily as he discarded his pen for more _important_ matters.

"Depends," he replied, catching her delighted gaze as he tilted his head. "On whether or not you're about to tell me what's for dinner."

She laughed and flicked him on the ear. "We'll get Chinese tonight - your favourite."

He made a noise of surprise, laying a hand gently against hers where they were clasped tightly against his chest. Her skin was slightly too warm for the weather, yet a second kiss against his cheek suggested she wasn't feeling sick. Nervous, perhaps, if her ducked head was anything to go by, but Isshin didn't feel too worried. "What's the occasion?" he prompted, "I haven't missed a birthday have I? Is it mine?"

Masaki laughed into his neck, shaking her head. "No silly, I've got good news. Great news."

"Ishida's moving away," he said automatically, his tone rising hopefully at the end.

"Oi, be nice," she said, but her eyes were shining and her face was wide open with a grin nonetheless as she stood, trailing her hands up his shoulders as she moved. He leaned right back in his chair so that Masaki's face was almost upside-down to him, and she took the opportunity to kiss him again, this time slowly enough that he almost forgot that they'd been having a conversation just moments before.

Her next words, however, were ample at startling him back into the present. Literally, since he jumped so hard in surprise that he kneed the desk and tumbled to the floor. "Really?" he burst, scrambling up like a clumsy, clambering Labrador. "Really, really?"

"Yes, really," she answered, placing a hand flat on her stomach. Isshin dived for her, arms wide to scoop her up into a hug, but the maternal movement made him reconsider at the last second and he danced awkwardly in front of her instead, expression somewhere between pure joy and an ashamed terror.

"Ahh," he groaned, choosing to instead settle his arms loosely around her small frame.

Masaki tutted and poked him in the chest, snapping defensively, "You big baby - I'm not _that_ pregnant!" She clamped her arms around his waist and pulled him tight against her, but no matter how hard she tried in returning the intended action she only managed to send them both crashing to the clinic floor, laughing cheerfully. Isshin started to apologise profoundly throughout his hysterical gasping, and Masaki just hushed him and told him to save that all for later, when she'd rather hear it. Cravings being a good example. Childbirth being another.

He hiccuped and she laughed so hard that her sides began to hurt.


End file.
